Where You Are
by snow-wolf
Summary: Someone's keeping a devastating secret. Some people knew, yet others found out too late. What is going on? Mainly E&T fic, some S&S.


**Snow*wolf**: Okies, this is my first time at writing a fic, so I'm not sure if this'll be good. So please be nice! However, I do think CCS is so cool, the characters, plot, drawings…well, you know what I mean. When I saw the first episode, I was immediately hooked, and I've been following the series since forever. I have to say there are some amazing fanfics out there. I don't know whether this fic will be good or bad, but hey, I've wanted to write it for so long, to the point that its stuck in my head day and night. Believe me. Heh. ^ ^'

**Disclaimer:** Right, I do own Clamp, and yes, I was the one who created the wonderful CCS. Yeah, right. If I did own both, Eriol would _not _be dating Kaho Mizuki! *shudder * I mean, she's nice and everything, but a cradle snatcher? Sorry to all those Kaho/Eriol fans out there. I'm just stating my opinions. Anyway, you know the usual stuff. Clamp does not belong to me neither does CCS. Though I wish it did. Sigh. Forget the disclaimer stuff; let's get on with the story. Here goes.

**Where You Are**

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~

The sky darkened rapidly as the lights went out one by one in a consecutive series, until what remained were the tiny balls of light that littered the sky, shining brightly. Stars, they were. Beautiful things, like diamonds, or those colorful ornaments that we see on Christmas trees. The moon rose high, its soft glow reflected upon the calm river, where a bridge arched gracefully over. The silence was deep, thick yet soft, like velvet. 

A fourteen-year-old boy stood on the bridge, leaning over the side, his eyes piercing through the depths of the water. Eyes that was of a striking color, as dark as the night, so dark that they blended perfectly. Yet they stand out strikingly against the soft, pale skin of the young boy. He stood tall and elegant, a powerful aura emitting from him that even people possessing no magic could sense it, it was that powerful. But if anyone looked at him on first glance, all they see would be an incredibly handsome boy, with looks far more striking that most, that it made him beautiful. But that is not what is shocking about him, nor his eyes, or his charm, or his talents…but the fact that he was the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

_Or reincarnation. That's all I am, a mere reincarnation._

It remained a true fact that his appearance alone turned heads. He was handsome, or rather held an amazing beauty around him that it took breaths away. Along the years, he became one of the most sought after boys at school, with girls and women everywhere yearning to be with him. He was co-captain on the basketball team and almost always got top in class. His talent at piano was amazing that people would come from anywhere in the world just to hear him play in concerts…

"But all these mean nothing to me. What I want most is what almost everyone has. To be normal…to be able to do all those everyday stuff that a normal teenager would do…is that so much to ask?" he whispered softly, sighing.

A shadow shifted behind him. 

'Eriol-sama…' someone murmured, her once loud and cheerful voice, now so quiet and sad. So was the obvious characteristic change in the owner of the voice.

Eriol Hiiragizawa turned around; deep, amethyst eyes meeting bright ruby-red eyes, both eyes staring intensely. He gazed at his moon guardian, his head full of thoughts. _She's no longer as genki as she used to be. This must be affecting her a lot as well…if only…_he shook himself from his thoughts, reminding himself that there was nothing he could do. 

Nakuru studied her master carefully, her own thoughts filling her mind. _Poor master. He looks so tired, so sad, so…defeated. It's not fair. Eriol-sama doesn't deserve this. He's so kind, such a good person. What are we going to do without him? No. Can't think about that. That will _**not**_ happen...it can't, it will not-_

Her thoughts were cut off by her master's voice.

"Hello, Nakuru,' he greeted her quietly, offering a small smile of reassurance. He was good at that, covering his own pain to comfort others. Especially his love ones. His heart clenched as he thought about **_her_**_. _How was he going to tell her? A momentarily pain flashed over his youthful, yet tired face, as he thought about the pain he would cause the one special to him. Of course this did not go unnoticed by Nakuru.

"Eriol-sama?" she asked, concern etched in her pretty face and voice. 

'Yeah, Ruby-moon?" he murmured absently, not realizing that he had just called his guardian by her real name. He fingered the pendent that hung on a chain around his neck. The pendant was in the shape of the golden sun, symbol of the ancient Romans, maybe? But that was not important. It was this pendent that transformed into his sun staff upon summoning. How did Clow create all these magic, he did not know. After all, though he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he was not Clow himself. Yes, he had Clow's memories, but not his thoughts.

"Are you going to tell her?" Nakuru's questioned him, tentatively.

This question caught Eriol off-guard. Was he?

"I-" he stated. _Am I really gonna do that? Just leave without telling her? No. She'll hate me. But maybe, if she hated me, it'll save all the pain…but I can't hurt her! _For the second time in his life, he was confused. The first being hos first realization of love. He remembered her beautiful smile and bright, thoughtful character. _I won't tell her. _

He sighed softy. 'No, 'I'm not." He finally said.

Nakuru's brow furrowed in disapproval. "Are you telling me that you're just going to keep this from her? That's impossible!" she exclaimed, her voice rising, "she'll find out eventually. Think about it, what if- "

"Not if I break up with her and return to England."

"And what about Syaoran-kun? He's your best friend. Surely you cannot- " her eyes widened as Eriol's words finally sunk in. "You'll **_what_**?" she gasped.

"You heard me the first time, Nakuru."

"But-but, we can't! This is our home! Not England, but **_here_**! We can't leave Japan. And what about her? She'll be heartbroken! "His guardian rambled frantically. She refused to go back. "And Sakura-chan will be sad as well, not to forget Syaoran-kun! Please think over this carefully-" she pleaded, her bright red eyes searching Eriol's midnight blue ones, begging him to reconsider. 

Eriol adverted his eyes from her imploring gaze, turning back around to stare far off across the lake. "I'm sorry, Nakuru. Really, I am. But this is for the best. All I can hope is that you'll understand." He stated, this time not bothering to hide the exhaustion and sadness in his voice.

Nakuru's shoulders sagged in defeat. She knew that there was no point in arguing with Eriol. Once his mind was made up, nobody could change it. Not even the strongest of magicians. She knew this from past experience. The imploring look faded from her eyes, replaced by sadness. Although she still appeared her usually chirpy self to the rest of the gang, yet inside, her heart was breaking slowly, day by day. Only Suppi knew that she cried herself to sleep every night. The little cat was hurting too. She had a feeling that Eriol knew, but he never mentioned anything. A painful lump began to rise in her throat again. She swallowed quickly.

"Of course I understand, Eriol-sama. I understand." She called to him.

"Thank you."  Was his quiet reply.

tbc…

**A/N**: Wow, finally finished the prologue. Pretty long, don't you think? Oh well, it's just the beginning. Anyway, since you've read it, please don't forget to give me your comments. If you're reading this off **ff.net**, then leave reviews. Anywhere else, then please email me at snow_wolf8@hotmail.com or spirit_wolf@wolf-web.com. 

Another thing, the tile of the story may seem familiar. Well, I borrowed it from the duet sung by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey. Although whether it'll be used in this fic, I'm still deciding. Tell me what you think! It's a great song really.

Oh yeah, does anyone know what the exact color of Eriol's eyes is? 

The plot will develop later in the next few chapters. Who's the 'her' that Nakuru and Eriol keep talking about? Well that part's pretty obvious. Why is everyone so sad? Everything's a mystery! Don't worry, you'll find out in later chapters! But, I haven't really decided what will happen next. So don't forget to give me your feedback, you never know, some of your ideas may just come in useful! 


End file.
